Lively Life with Favorite Characters!
by sweety syu
Summary: This story about Ouran Highschool Host Club, Fairy Tail and Kuroshitsuji..living in real world..O.O..it's not good and yeah..really not good..dont read it if it not ur'e liking..my first fanfic.. misspelled n bad grammar..
1. Chapter 1

_**One day in a peaceful erk..wait..uhm weird day in my sweet little cottage..**_

**Natsu**: *Usa's head*..oiiii..

**Usa**: *being smacked*..h-hey!..*spills tea*..=w=..ah..how great..

**Natsu**: oii weird uhm..girl..another fanfic bout us?..*looks at her*

**Usa**: =.='..uhm..i am not Weird..call me by name….and well..yes..

**Tamaki**: oh my princess~..are you okay?..*holds Usa's right hand while sparkling*..that's not how man treat a lady..*glares at Natsu*

**Usa**: *nosebleeds*..w-w-well..i..i am okay…

**Natsu**: hooh?..*stares at Tamaki*..who the hell are you?..

**Tamaki**: I am~ Tamaki Suoh...*sparkles*

**Hitachiin brothers(Hikaru and Kaoru)**: TONO~!..LONG LIVE TONO~!..

**Gray**: hey..who the hell are they?..*stares at them in disgust*..

**Kyoya**: *smiles evily*..we are from Ouran Highschool..ah..not to mention..we are the important peoples that will inherit our parents wealthness..not like you commoners..

**Gray**: oii..*glares at kyoya*..you want to pick a fight glasses guy?

**Haruhi**: *sighs*..damn rich bastards..*sits beside Usa*..

**Tamaki**: MOMMY!..Haruhi is saying bad words!..*dramatically hugs the twin*

**Hitachiin brothers**: Mommy~!...*mimicking Tamaki with dramatic moves*

**Kyoya**: *looks at them*..well, Daddy..Haruhi is being a bad kid once for a while..isn't it healthy?..

**Tamaki and Hitachiin Brothers**: aaah~!..yeah..!

**Haruhi**: *ignores them while rolling eyes*..whatever

**Lucy**: *pops out*..uhm..so who are you?..*looks at Haruhi*..

**Haruhi**: *smiles naturally*..i am Haruhi Fujioka..well how bout milady?..*takes her right hand and kisses it*

**Lucy**: *blushes*..i..i am Lucy Heartphilia…*in mind= oh my!..soooo cute!*

**Ciel**: *looks at them in horror*..Sebastian..where are we right now?..who are they?

**Sebastian**: well..well *sighs* i actually don't know Bocchan..mostly, i am thinking we are at Usa's cottage..

**Ciel**: uh..why are we here?..*looks around*..i want to get back home..

**Sebastian**: i'm afraid..we can't do that..since we are being forced to be here..

**Erza**: SILENT!...or i'll make you..*re-equip*

**Honey**: ano~ do you want to share strawberry cake with me~?..*looks at Erza with innocent face*

**Erza**: CAKE?!..uhm..uhm..well yes please…*blushes a little*

**Mori**: . . .

**Us**a: =.=''…oi..oiiiiii….*sweatsdrop*..

**Haruhi**: uhm..Usa~san?..mind to tell us why are we here?

**Happy**: AYE~!..*lands on Usa's head*..

**Lucy**: yeah..why are we here?..by the way..nice cottage

**Usa**: =-='..uhm..*stands up and bows*..a..ano..actually i want to make a fanfic bout you guys..my original plan is..only write bout fanfic..and..accidentely..*scratches her head*..i decided to make another story..crossover..

**Tamaki**: oh my~..what a lovely idea you have there my princess..*spins around with sparkles*

**Usa**: *nosebleeds again*…w..well thank you..

**Ciel**: *takes seat across Usa*..why must ,I, Ciel Phantomhive and my butler get along with you?..ah..mostly..agree with your crap?

**Sebastian**: my..my..Bocchan..mind your language in front of a lady..*stands next to Ciel*

**Ciel**: tch..shut up..

**Usa**: *looks at Ciel and drools*..

**Ciel**: tch!..w..why did she drool..?!..*glares at her in disgust*

**Hikaru**: heee..see Kaoru~..there's a mean kid..*pats Kaoru's head*

**Kaoru**: uhm..H..Hikaru~!..don't pat me..you're making me blush~!..*blushes a little*

**Hikaru**: awe~..Hikaru~..gomene..i just want to see your cute face..*lifts up Kaoru's chin a little*

**Kaoru**: f..for you..i will let you do anything you want to..*blushes*

**Lucy**: kyaaaaa~!..*fangirling*..

**Tamaki**: our Brotherly Love~!..

**Ciel, Gray, Natsu and Erza**: *looks at them in horror*..w..what are they doing?..

**Sebastian**: *smiles*..Forbidden love..perhaps?

**Haruhi**: *sighs*..again..

**Gray**: oii!..Usa!..change this!..*turns to face Usa*

**Usa**: *faints because nosebleeds too much*…ah~..how great this live can be..

**Tamaki**: princess~!...*dramatically runs to Usa's side*

**Ciel**: i..i am at loss..* speechless*..w..what is this..?

**Honey**: *jumps in front of Ciel*..nee~..Ciel~chan..we are Host Club~!..*hugs his bunny named Usa~chan*

**Mor**i: *nods*..yes..

**Natsu**: what the?!..what is a host club anyway?..

**Erza**: . . …*eats cake*..

**Happy**: AYE~!...*flies around*..

**Usa:** c..can i be your bunny?..*drools*

**Natsu:** SHIT!..she is a pervy!..*jawsdrop*

**Honey:** well yes you can~ Usa~chan..*hugs Usa tightly*..

**Usa:** *faints because too happy*..H..Honey~senpai...

**Ciel: **what the hell?!..Sebastian!..what's wrong with this idiots!..

Well..that's how my peaceful life turned out..what will happen next i guess..?

* * *

Soooooo minna~!...please** review**!..if you have any** idea**..please **PM** me~!..X3...

This is my first time creating a fanfic.. .w. ...i hope you guys enjoy...

* * *

**Disclaimer**:_** Ouran Highschool Host Club, Fairy Tail and Kuroshitsuji**_...are not mine~!..TTwTT...More.._**I do not own any of this charas~!.**_.except for **Usa**..=w=...wakakakakaak!...


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos in the morning

**_Usa's Apartment_**

In a morning where lived a peacef- ah, I meant a chaos day where a group of girls(?!) 'calmly' trying to get ready for their another school days.

**"KYAAAAAAAH!" **The blonde shouted loudly until almost waking up a sleepy girl that still sleeping.

Then, there's a short black haired gu- eh?! girl rushed up to their bedroom to see why in the world did the blonde shouted out in the morning with holding spatula in her hand.

**"W-What's wrong Lucy~san? Did something happen to you?" **asked the black haired girl calmly despite on how she run up to see what had happened.

**"Ah! Haru~Chan! I forgot to iron my school's uniform!" **claimed Lucy.

Lucy hit her head on the pillow hardly while feeling bad for not preparing her school stuff properly.

Haruhi just shook off her head and walked towards their cupboard and took out Lucy's uniform.

**"Here Lucy~san. I already ironed yours and Usa's uniform last night when you guys watching drama while I'm busying preparing our school's stuff" **Haruhi handed her the uniform.

**"Haru~chan! You really are my savior! No wonder we guys loves you soooooo much!" **Lucy ran towards Haruhi and hugged her tightly. Haruhi just sighed and shushed her off from hugging herself too tight.

**"It's fine. Really"** said Haruhi then gave Lucy's her natural smiled. Her eyes went up looked at wall to look at the clock. '_Oh shit! We're late!'_ Then her eyes dropped on one more figure on the bed.

Haruhi face palmed while showing her bored face.

**"Seriously? Not again..did she stay up again?"** Haruhi talked to herself and tried her best to wake up the girl that still on the bed.

**"Usa..Usa wake up. It's already 7 o'clock in the morning. You don't want to be late right?"**

**"uh-uh" **Usa nodded while shooed her while sleeping.

Lucy sweat dropped while looking at her friend that always having a hard time on trying to wake Usa's up from her beauty sleep. She went downstairs and met up with a scarlet haired girl then tapped on her back.

**"Erza? Mind helping Haruhi..?" **Lucy spoke out to her.

**"Hmm? On what occasion?" **Erza asked her back while enjoying her morning breakfast which was everyone knew, the strawberry cake.

**"Haruhi is trying to wake Usagi up, and as usual, she having a hard time with it" **Haruhi sat down on the chair and took a sip of tea.

Erza looked at Lucy back and stood up from her chair.

**" Do. Not. Touch. " **Erza glared at Lucy and went upstairs to their room.

In a few minutes later, Lucy went up to their room while a toast of bread in her mouth. She could heard Usa's voiced cracked up in asking a forgiveness to Erza and wanted Erza to spare her life.

_'Ah, good job Erza'_ Lucy thought to herself and giggled. She saw the room got messed up and glanced at Haruhi.

Haruhi looked around the room and sighed loudly. _'Again…need to clean up the mess'._

**"Erza~san thanks for helping me, you can stop now and Usa please take your shower now. We're getting late" **Haruhi said in a boring toned and started to clean up the messed that Erza had made.

Usa looked at Haruhi with a teary eyes _showing-you-are-my-savior_ and took off her pajamas and grabbed her towel then speed up to the bathroom.

Haruhi shook off her head and picked up her pajamas with another sighed came our from her. She cleaned up the room and saw Erza was looking at her.

**"Uhm? Erza~san? Do you need something from me?" **asked Haruhi politely.

**"Nothing..I was just thinking about something..guess I will go downstairs and continue eat my breakfast" **then Erza went out from the room and saw Lucy's waiting for her. They went downstairs together and ate their breakfast while waiting for Usa and Haruhi.

10 minutes later Usa came out from bathroom and found out their room cleaned again which was amazed her again and again.

**"Here your uniform..wear it fastly we're totally have 20 minutes more before the others come"** Haruhi handed the uniform.

Usa' eyes became sparkled and hugged her tightly.

**"You know what?! You're the best housemates ever!" **Usa shouted happily and wore the uniform as fast as she could.

**"Yeah..that's what friends for right?" **said Haruhi emotionless.

They picked up their bags from the shelves including Erza's and Lucy's and went downstairs.

Lucy saw the two of them getting near them and waved at them happily.

**"Thanks for the breakfast Haru~chan. Ah! Also for the bag. It's sooooo nice of you" **Lucy took her bag from Haruhi.

Haruhi just smiled at her and sat down next to Erza and started to eat food fastly before the others come.

**"Seriously Erza..please don't make me scare to death again and again" **Usa handed Erza's bag to her and sat next to Lucy.

**"Don't blame me. You should wake up earlier and stop stay up late at night" **Erza glared at her while took the bag.

**"Yeah..poor Haruhi to always wake you up..she's having a hard time you know" **Lucy spoke out too.

Haruhi just ignored them and continued to eat her breakfast. Before Usa could say anything to defend herself, they all heard.

**_"BANG!" _**

Usa's eyes went wide and ran to her main door.

**"OH GOD! My door!" **she turned to see who the one that broke her house's door and wanted to get mad at the person who did it.

**"Usa~chan~!" **the little blonde haired like a child jumped up to Usa and hugged her.

**"Gomene~ Usa~chan..for broke your door..please don't get mad at me"** he talked to Usa with his teary eyes. While near him there's a tall guy watching him without saying a word.

**"Aaaaaah~!..Good morning Mori~senpai and please break my house even more(?!) Honey~senpai~!" **Usa hugged him back and spin around.

While Usa and Honey was having fun spinning around, the others went inside the house and they could heard. **"Yo girls! We're back at this commoner house again~!"** said the others cheerfully.

**"My, my..my lady? Would you please spin at other side? I would like to repair the damaged that Master Haninozuka had made" **said the tall black haired guy politely while slightly bowed to Usa.

Usa's eyes went into a heart shaped and went far as she could while staring at Sebastian.

**"Sebastian..would you mind doing this work faster? And then inform those idiots that we already late for the school?" **commanded a little boy as the same height as Honey with his left eye got a patched on it.

**"Aaaah~ Ciel~" **said Usa fan-girling and spin around even more with Honey in her arms.

**"Yes, My Lord"** Sebastian smirked.

In a blinked of eyes everything completely done and everyone already at outside with the-looked-like-they-had-been-experienced-how-scary-was-the-death can be.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **wokek..as usual..i dont own any of this animes or charas..=w=...except for Usa~(not Honey~senpai's bunny)

please review~!..tell meh what u guys think of this story..more chaps will coming soon...X3...btw..thanks to MissHammy13, i had decided to write bout this story more.. .ho..also thanks to those that are following mine...

Next chap might be exposing how did our favs charas ended up in real world..and..let's wait for the boys~!..XDD


	3. Chapter 3: School?

Four black limousines and one Mercedes stopped in front of school gate. Ah…as usual students of Black Fairies Ouran Highschool gathered around of the limousines but not gathered at the Mercedes..(don't get surprise of the name…=w=…..i just combined it from Kuroshitsuji, Fairy Tail and Ouran Highschool Host Club)

The tall guy wearing a black uniform named Sebastian Michaelis given by his master came out from the driver sit and went to open the passenger door. He opened the Mercedes door's car elegantly while taking out his right hand and slightly bowed. There's his master putted his right palm on his butler hand. Ciel Phantomhive came out from his car proudly and on his right right thumb he wears a gold seal, or mostly a ring in the form of the Phantomhive family crest, where he used to stamp the wax seal on documents. On his left thumb, he wear an emerald-cut deep-blue stone which is a one-of-a-kind family ring that has been passed down through his family for generations. There's a rumor saying about one of them is a demon or mostly both of them because students can feels a dark aura around those two.

Then, four drivers came out and stood in front of each limousines. They opened the door in the same time. The passengers came out like a superstar while wearing their tainted glasses making the highscool girls screamed loudly. The blonde greeted the girls with his princely way making the girls squealed because of excited while screaming his name **"Tamaki~sama~! Look at me~!" "Tamaki~sama~! Kiss me~!" "Tamaki~sama~! I love you~!". **Ahh…girls….at Tamaki's back there's stood Haruhi while looking at him and face palming. Suddenly, the raven guy kicked Tamaki back making him stumbled. Oh? Who is that guy be?

**"Tamaki..get off from my way..and stop doing that every time we** **are here"**

**"Kyaaaaa~! Gray~sama~!" "He is here~!" "He's soooooo handsome~!". **All girls were screaming happily.

Yep, Gray~!

Gray came out from Tamaki's limousines while unconsciously unbutton his shirt. Then, dramatically Tamaki ran to …hah! Guess who?

**"Mooommmy~! Our son kicked daddy~!"** he hugged the black haired guy that already changed his tainted glasses to his normal glasses..well..still expensive..

**"I am not your son!"** Gray shouted while his face showing a disgusted looked.

**"Well..Daddy" **that guy pushed his glasses up. **"It's normal? No? Our son is in his rebellious month" **

**"Ah~! Mommy is right~!"** Tamaki jumped around comically.

Gray jaw dropped while looking at him. **"Kyoya! Not you too!"** said Gray in disbelief.

Haha..yeah~!..Our Kyoya~!

Kyoya glared at Gray while pushed his glasses up again and started to walk to the class without saying anything to him back. Then Tamaki putted his left arm on Kyoya's shoulders while saying **"Mon Ami~ Mon Ami~ Mon Ami~!"** in his childishly way.

Somehow, Gray felt his glared like-do-not-object-on-whatever-rubbish-he-say.

Haruhi patted on Gray's back twice. Made the guy jumped a little.

**"Don't ask Kyoya~senpai why he cooperates with Tamaki~senpai"**

**"Huh? Seriously? Why did he cooperate with that idiot? His personality not the same as that idiot..why he is willingly play this stupid family game?"**

Haruhi sighed and just smiled at him. Before she could answer Gray's question suddenly the crowd were screaming again..Ah..why is that..?

**"Kaoru~! Don't be like a child" **Hikaru said while putting his hands on his hips.

**"Hikaru~! That's mean! I fell down~! You should help me" **pouted Kaoru.

Ah~..yep~! the hittachin's twin were here~!

**"You should walk properly..where did you put your eyes when you're walking Kaoru~?" **Hikaru spoke back while bending a little and lift up his twin chin with his fingers making their distances only an inch away.

**"B..Baka~! It's all your fault of course~! I fell down because I kept looking at you"** as Kaoru finished defended himself. Hikaru hugged him tightly while the crowd shed tears while looking at their drama.

**"Ah…they did it again"** Haruhi said with her boring toned as she turned to look at Gray. Gray already puked.

**"P-p-please tell them to stop doing that..I-it was way t-too disgusting"**

**"Nyeeh~ how come you are not affected Haruhi?" **the twin putted their arm on Haruhi back.

**"uh..don't ask me why"**

Again, then Haruhi could suddenly she heard the crowd..once again..shouted in excited way. She turned around to see who's next.._'Aah..the girls even prepare lots of chocolate eh?'_

This time….Guess who~?

**"Mori~! See~! They gave me a lots lots of chocolate~! Thank you pretty girls~" **

**"Aaaaah~! You're welcome Honey~sama~!" **said the girls in unison while their eyes sparkled.

**"Mitsukuni…Don't eat too much" **the brown guy said while putted Honey on his right shoulders.

**"Em~! I won't eat too much~ Takashi~!" **Honey smiled at him while saying it happily. Mori looked at him back while showing his genuinely smiles.

The crowd were like **"Awweeeeee~ Mori~sama"**

**"Queue up if you wanted to give someone chocolate!" **the scarlet haired girl commanded.

**"Y..Yes Miss Scarlet!"** then they all queued while sweat dropped. Then, there were a few guys stood in front of her while blushed as red as her hair.

**"What do you guys want from me?"**

**"P..Please receive this~! We heard you like strawberry cake~!"** the boys said in unison while handed her sweets and ran away.

**"T-thank you" **Erza said mostly like a whispered because of embarrassed.

Yeah~! Honey, Mori and Erza!

**"Haish..those two really sweet~! Ah~! Our Titania also has her fans nee?" **the blonde walked to Haruhi and Gray while the blue cat was sleeping on her head.

**"Which part is sweet, Luce..?..Those two are weird!" **Natsu said in frustrated voiced.

**"Natsu…can't you see it? They are soooooooo sweet~! Those two cared to each other"** Lucy squealing like those girls while her hand grabbed the blue cat on her head then threw it down. **"huh..don't sleep on my head while drooling you stupid cat"**

**"Natsu~! Lucy threw meeee!" **the cat rubbed his head then flew to Natsu to hug him.

**"Happy! Are you okay?!" **asked Natsu in concerned while looked at his buddy head.

**"Ayeee~!"**

Yaaahoo~! Natsu, Lucy and Happy~!

**"Lucy~san..that because they are a family..and..please don't be cruel to an animals" **

**"nah..I always do that to the smelly cat" **said Lucy while rolled her eyes.

**"Excuse me? May I ask a few questions to my ladies~?" **Sebastian asked politely while bowed a little.

Lucy looked at him then blushed. Natsu stared at Lucy while jaw dropped.

**"Luce~! Why are you blushing!"** asked Nastu in frustrated voices.

**"Heh..guess what..the smelly breath dragon slayer is jealous"**

**"Shut up popsicle!"**

**"Shut the fuck up to both of you" **Erza said in her serious voiced.

Haruhi shook her head while glancing at them then she looked at Sebastian.** "Just talk to us without using that formal way , Sebastian~san"**

**"I'm sorry Fujioka~sama..but that would disgrace Phantomhive's family" **Sebastian smiled at her.

Haruhi sighed and smiled back at him, considering she knew that Sebastian is a butler of the Phantomhive's family.

**"Suits yourself Sebastian~san..so? what do you wants to ask us?" **Haruhi asked him back politely.

Then, Sebastian took out his antic circle watch and looked at the time.

**"I'm afraid Usa~sama is late to send my lord to his class..where could she be?"** Sebastian said while glanced at his young master and could sees how pissed his master was.

Before Haruhi could answer his question..

**"I am heeeeeeereee~!" **suddenly blue bicycle flew up across their head and crashed down to one of the limousines.

**"aah..she's dead.." **Hikaru said while grinned

**"yeah~ That limousine is Kyoya~senpai's" **Kaoru continued while forming the same grinned as Hikaru's.

**"I believe..that is your answer Sebastian~san" **Haruhi pointed at Usa.

Usa rubbed her head in her pathetic way. **"I-itaii". **She ran toward the group and suddenly she fell down.

Everyone looked at her and sweat dropped.

**"huh! Why can't you come earlier?"** Ciel hit her with his wooden cane.

**"aweee~..sorry Ciel~chan.."** Usa pinched his cheek and smiled like an idiot.

**"Uh! Don't pinch me!" **Ciel rubbed his cheek. **"Sebastian! Get this person away from me!"**

**"Ah..I believe, I cannot do that bocchan..because she is your guardian..this school of yours need parents or guardian to be with their children when their send their children to the classroom" **Sebastian slightly amused while looking at his master.

**"Usa..I told you to just go to school with us" **said Haruhi.

**"Aaah~! Sorry~! Got to send my sweetheart to his class..see you guys in the class" **Usa said and waved at them in her childish way while holding Ciel hand.

Haruhi just sighed. _'Feels like she's ignoring my question..better ask her later..'_

**"Who is your sweetheart?! Huh! Damn this school"** Ciel said in his cold way while trying to pull his hand away from her.

**"Oh my~ of course you~! noooo~! you should love this school..!" **said Usa then she giggled and walked to another building that are for the same year as Ciel while being followed by Sebastian from behind after he bowed down to their friends.

* * *

wokek..mind you dont understand..OwO..

**Tamaki** went to school with **Haruhi** and **Gray**

**Kyoya** went to school alone

**Honey** went to school with **Mori, Lucy, Natsu** and **Happy**

**Hittachin's twin** went to school together

They're using **4 limousines**..XD

**Sebastian** went to school with** Ciel** using **Mercedes**..Hohoho..w

Like usual i do not own any of this animes..only Usa..X3

pwease review~..OwO


	4. Chapter 4: First meeting

Ciel was getting more irritated than before. The girl that had been willingly be his guardian kept clinging on him. He could heard his butler was making fun of him even though Ciel walked ahead of his butler.

**"Huh! Stop clinging on me!" **Ciel pushed her away using his demon strength making Usa fell down on the grass. He felt bad a little on how he pushed her. He held out his hand for her and suddenly pulled back. Ciel got shrieked because Usa giggled while rolled on the grass like an idiot.

**"Kyaaahahaha..! Ciel~chan is being mean to me~!" **she squealed.

Ciel looked at her in horror. _'I just pushed her down just now..right? Why is she being more idiot than before..?!'_

He kept looking at the stupid girl and then his butler bend a little to whisper at him.

**"Well, bocchan..better not to be rude to a lady again"**

After his butler done whispering at his young master, the butler looked at Usa while smiling.

**"Usa~sama..I am really sorry for my young master behavior..I have failed as Phantomhive's butler".**

Sebastian held out his right hand while knelt down on his left leg making Usa stared at him. She kept staring at him and suddenly she laughed loudly. She jumped on Sebastian making him stumbled and fell down backward.

**"Hehe..drop off from using formality when talking to me, Sebby~chan and..nah..I don't mind how my sweetheart behave on me". **She smiled and turned looking at Ciel then winked. Ciel looked at her and jaw dropped. _'W-what the hell is wrong with her head?!'_

**"As you wish U..Usami". **

Sebastian took her right hand and kissed on it making Usami startled in the same time blushed.

**"Huh..just get up already! I'm already late for my class"** Ciel hit Usa on her head using his cane. Usa looked at him and pouted. Ciel ignored her and glanced at Sebastian.

**"You too Sebastian. Should not a teacher be late for his classes?"**

Both of the young master and a butler changed their glances and showed their infamous grinned.

Usa watched them without blinking, suddenly she pulled Ciel down to her and Sebastian and made a group hugged. Both of the demon gasped.

* * *

As Usa sent Ciel off to his classroom, she waved at them happily.

**"See ya both later after school!"**

Usa ran straight leaving both of them without turning back. Sebastian and Ciel looked at her and let out sighed.

**"Well, Professor Michaelis. Let's start another day at this stupid place" **Ciel looked at Sebastian and smirked.

**"Ah..yes Mr. Phantomhive"** Sebastian smirked back at him.

The classroom became quite whenever Ciel was around. Like did he care about humans. He went to his desk and sat down on the chair. He could heard his classmates talking back, gossiping or murmuring about him. He just still silent and shrugged it off.

Five minutes later, his butler entered the classroom as Prof. Michaelis and started to teach his students. Well, more like staying near his young master. Ciel already spaced out, he did not need to concentrate because mostly his butler already taught him everything.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

**"Bocchan..Here is a letter for you"** Sebastian handed the letter to him after he served his young master sweets on the table.

**"Hmm..when did this letter arrive Sebastian? From who?"** Ciel asked his butler coldly without looking at him while eating his sweets showing that he was not interested with the letter.

Sebastian cut the envelope using his silver-ware knife. He took out the letter and read it first.

**"Ah..It is from the Queen..another job for the Queen's watch-dog"**

**"What did her task for now?"**

Ciel lifted up his face and started to show some interest. He looked at Sebastian face, he seemed a little bit confused but slightly amused. He handed the letter to his young master and waited for his reaction. Ciel took the letter to his hand and read.

**"What is this suppose to mean? She wanted us to investigate the real dimension?"**

Before they could continued their conversation suddenly the servants came through his room. His chef, gardener and maid got a deadly glared from Sebastian while the Stewart just sat down on the floor and drank his tea without getting mad from Sebastian. **"Ho..Ho..Ho"**

The young master face palmed and asked them why did they barge into the room without knocking first. The maid, Mey-rin answered him with stutters.

**"A..Ano bocchan..you're received a box"**

**"Box? Where is it?"**

Finny their gardener stepped in front and showed Ciel the box. The chef, Bard spoke out telling it's a little bit heavy while smoking. Sebastian took the box from Finny and put it on the table in front of his young master. Ciel scanned the box, it was black and a red ribbon attached on it. After he scanned the box, he found a piece of card. Written on it was a gift from The Queen. Ciel raised his right eyebrow.

_"Haa..two things from The Queen' _he thought by himself. He opened the box and saw a crystal.

Sebastian took out the crystal from the box for his young master. Suddenly Ciel and Sebastian saw a letter slowly appeared from the crystal one by one.

**_'R' 'E' 'A' 'L' 'D' 'I' 'M' 'E' 'N' 'S' 'I' 'O' 'N'_**

Without they knew it they already combined the letters and said **"REAL DIMENSION" **in the same time.

* * *

**"Kyaaaaa! Intruders!" **a loud screamed could be heard by both of them.

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged glances then looked at the screamer. They saw a lady with black haired looking at them with wide eyes.

**"H..How indecent!"** suddenly Ciel stuttered while covering his view. His butler just smiled while watching the lady.

**"Eh?"** the lady stared at them. **"uhm…you guys looks familiar"** she walked near them and pinched their cheeks. Ciel still covering his eyes while being pinched.

**"S..Sebastian! Tell this person to wear properly! And don't let her pinch me!"**

The lady just stared at the boy confusedly.

**"Oya..milady..perhaps you could wear something appropriate..first?"** Sebastian smiled while sweat dropped.

**"Hmm?"**

She looked at herself and jaw dropped. **"Oh gosh! Wait a sec!" **she just remembered, she only wrapped herself with a towel. She ran off to her room to wear her blue pajamas. Ciel face turned into red like a tomato, while Sebastian just chuckled because of his young master reaction.

10 minutes later she came out from her room and saw both of the 'intruders' already made themselves like their place. Like she cared. She saw the little boy already sat down on the chair while the older guy served the foods on the dining table. She bit her lower lip while thinking about something while standing.

_'…Is it normal to let unknown peoples do whatever they want to? I barely know who they are..no..I do not know who they ARE….why did I not scream or report to police? Seriously..we did not greet each other properly yet..right?'_

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V**

I ordered Sebastian to cook something for dinner while waiting for her to wear something. Well, I'm hungry and I don't care whose house was this. I saw her came out from her room. I studied her appearance. She wore a pair of glasses like a nerd, obviously tall than me but Sebastian was taller. I could sense that she also studying me and Sebastian. Being a demon really gave me a gift eh? I waited for her to speak to me. I drank some tea that Sebastian had made for me. Totally not suit my taste bud.

**"Milady? Would you like to join my young master for dinner? And I'm truly sorry for using your kitchen without asking"**

My faithful butler, Sebastian spoke out first after an awkward silent.

**"I..It's ok..okay..uhm..I don't mind just use my kitchen as you please"**

**"Ah..I am sorry..I should introduce myself and my young master first..I am Sebastian Michaelis and" **Again, Sebastian spoke to her while put his right hand on his chest and bowed a little. Before he could introduce me. I stood up from my chair and went face to face with her.

**"I am..Ciel Phantomhive"**

After I introduced myself, I once again studied her reaction. She seemed, confused, shocked, scared, and amazed?

**"A-and..I am Usami..WAIT?! S-Sebastian? C-Ciel? Seriously?" **She looked at me then glanced at Sebastian. I just nodded proudly. She bit her nail, more like thinking. Suddenly, her eyes went wider than we first met her.

**"Oh my god! This is impossible! I mean..no way this would be happening right?" **

I looked at her while raised my eyebrows so did Sebastian. What did this person talking about?

**"May I know..If something is troubling you, milady?" **My butler politely asked her.

**"Ah! That crystal ball! Wait! Please don't go ANYWHERE..I mean..you can..but just only in this house! Promise me?"**

I exchanged glances with Sebastian and nodded to her. Then, she once again ran to another room and I could heard she was screaming and both of us rushed to the room and asked if something happened.

**"Kyaaaa! It is true! I should have known! Sebastian and Ciel are here!" **without we knew it she jumped excitedly around me and Sebastian.

OwOwOwOwO

After she calmed down, we went out from the room and I sat down on the couch like it was mine. Then, Sebastian handed me a piece of strawberry cake to me and I start to eat. I continued eating while suddenly, I felt a shivered. I looked at in front of me and she was staring me like an idiot.

**"Would you like to have some milady?"**

**"Ahh! Yes! I want to taste your hand made cake Sebby~chan"**

I stopped eating._ 'Sebby~chan? It's sounds..familiar'_ I glanced at Sebastian and saw my butler had tensed up.

**"S-Sebby~chan? My..would you firstly tell me why you called me that..MILADY?"**

I looked at Sebastian face and saw a vein already popped out. Ah..this could be interesting.

**End P.O.V**

* * *

**"Hehe..Grell~! he or she..?..ah nevermind..Grell calls you that! It's sounds sooooo cute!" **Usa claimed and giggled by herself looking innocent.

**"Grell?! Did he come here?!"** Ciel and Sebastian suddenly went serious while said the same words in unison.

**"No you silly~ It's from manga and anime" **

**"Manga and anime? What are they? Sebastian did you know?"**

**"I am sorry bocchan..I did not know what are manga and anime "**Sebastian slowly bowed towards his young master.

**"Calm down you two..and..I also knew yours secret" **Usa snickered while tapping her on chin.

**"Secret? Hah..is that so? Then tell me?"** Ciel challenged Usa while sipping his tea.

**"You..and..you…are a demon…Ciel is Queen's Watch-dog and Sebastian is simply one hell of a butler~..you two..had made a contract..kyaaaaa~!..I said it..I said it!"** Usa hugged herself and fell down backward because of fangirling.

The room where they stayed now already tensed up. Both demon exchanged glances.

**"Oya..Milady..I'm scared we can't let you live anymore"**

**"E-eh..w..what did you mean..?"**

**"Sebastian..I order you..to kill her"**

**"Yes my lord"**

* * *

**Oh god...=w=...Usa is going to die...j.k...haish..DX...**

**I do not own any of this anime...OwO..**

**enjoy~ 3 **


End file.
